1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom optical system, an optical apparatus and a method for manufacturing the optical system.
2. Related Background Art
There have been proposed a zoom optical system suitable for a film camera, an electronic still camera and a video camera in such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-334215.
However, a conventional zoom optical system has a problem that the zoom optical system has not achieved excellent optical performance yet.